


give me a piece

by dontcallmeking



Series: Fire Emblem Rare Pairs [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Board Games, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, sickly sweet first time, they're like really in love guys and this is like really sappy, they're schemers.... and they're in love.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcallmeking/pseuds/dontcallmeking
Summary: Claude and Yuri fall in love over board games.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fire Emblem Rare Pairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683187
Comments: 18
Kudos: 156





	give me a piece

**Author's Note:**

> i am very obsessed with these people being in love. thank you for coming to my tedtalk.

It starts with Teach.

They come up to him out of the blue one day, a bag from the market in their left hand and a frenzied look on their face. He had watched them race around the monastery for an entire day (as is their usual activity on the last day of the week). They hand the bag to him.

“Oh, for me? Thanks, Teach,” Claude starts as he begins to look in it. Teach shakes their head.

“Yuri,” they say succinctly. It takes Claude a moment to catch up. 

“It’s for Yuri?” he asks. “Then why are you handing it to me?” 

They stare at the sky for a few seconds. “Too much to do. Give it to him for me.”

“Wait, why?” 

“I’m busy, but I want to recruit him to the house.” 

“Right,” Claude draws out the word, looks back in the bag. So they want him to talk to Yuri… for them? Normally, Byleth is very particular about the way they recruit people. Just the other month they were in the training grounds in every spare second working on their lance work to recruit Ashe, and last month they were blasting faith spells at all hours of the day to recruit Annette. Claude has to say that he’s intrigued that they’re merely… trying to butter Yuri up, so to speak, in order to get him on their side. 

“Thank you,” they say, and then they dash off towards the cathedral. He watches them go, then looks back in the bag. He guesses he needs to take it to Abyss. That doesn’t stop his curiosity though, so he rifles through it, spots a board game from Eastern Almyra. It’s one his father’s vizier preferred, one he remembers watching them play in his father’s study during his early childhood.  _ Where did Teach get their hands on this? _ He wonders, and he’s struck with a bit of jealousy that Byleth is giving it to the king of the monastery’s sewer rats instead of him. They  _ know  _ he likes games. It’s, like, the first thing he ever told them. 

He enters Abyss through the normal entrance, not the hole in the ground he’d found originally, and passes by the Abysskeeper.

“Hey, kid!” the Abysskeeper calls. “What business brings you down here?”

“Got something for Yuri,” he says. The Abysskeeper squints his eyes at him before he nods.

“Oh, yeah. I remember you. From the other month. Go ahead in!” 

Claude nods at him, decides not to comment that he would’ve gone in regardless of having the Abysskeeper’s permission or not, and continues down the stairs to Burrow Street. He searches for Yuri but doesn’t see him standing around, so he heads towards the Ashen Wolves’ classroom, where he remembers Yuri spending most of his time in between finding the Chalice and fighting Aelfrick. He pops his head in and spots Hapi by the door, organizing pebbles by color and texture, sitting on the ground. 

“Hey, Deery,” she says, surprised. “What brings you down here?” 

He holds up the bag. “Teach wanted me to give this to Yuri.” 

She looks somewhat surprised. “Oh. I last saw him by the Wayseer’s room.” 

“Thanks,” he says, gives her a two-finger salute, and then heads around the corner of Chrysalis Row. He sees Yuri seated in the hall outside of the Wayseer’s room, reading a book. He looks up at the sound of Claude’s footsteps echoing on the cobblestone and looks up, an eyebrow raised.

“Von Riegan,” Yuri says, the corner of his lips quirk up, “What brings you back down here?”

Claude lifts the bag again. “Gift from Teach. They couldn’t bring it themselves because they were busy.”

“Ah, so they asked their favorite errand boy to come down here instead. I gotta say, it’s nice to see you again. I had thought that you and the rest wouldn’t step foot down here once the danger was past.”

“Nah,” Claude says. “I don’t mind coming down here. It’s got a nice vibe.” He hands the bag over to Yuri who immediately looks inside of it and pulls out the game. He purses his lips. 

“This looks like backgammon,” he comments, “but the pieces are different.” 

“It’s Narde,” Claude says. “A game from Eastern Almyra.” 

“I’ve never heard of it,” Yuri says, though Claude can see the interest in his eyes. “Do you know how to play?” 

Claude nods. “I’m what you could call a board game aficionado.” 

“A man after my own heart,” Yuri drawls. There’s a glimmer of mirth in his eyes. “Teach me how to play.”

* * *

While it started as a way to recruit him to the Golden Deer, playing Narde with Yuri ends up becoming a habitual practice. At night, Claude will travel down to Abyss and meet up with Yuri in their large library. Hidden by the shelves and books and artifacts, Yuri will pull out the board and pieces and the two will begin to play. They’ll reset and play again once one of them wins. Claude has to say that it’s thrilling, playing against Yuri. The other has a mind for tactics that rivals his own --a schemer against a schemer, a scheme for a scheme. 

The lights burn low on the candles around them, lighting orange darkness across the delicate planes of Yuri’s face, the slope of his nose and cheekbones. Claude has half a mind to bring new candles down next time, if only because the light is so low it’s doing strange things to his brain, creating an ambiance --a feeling that he hasn’t felt before. It’s almost intimate. 

You can learn a lot from the way a man plays board games. Yuri is carefully calculated, but doesn’t refuse to take the offensive and make a brash move or two. He’ll do what it takes to win --a trait that Claude cannot deny he finds attractive, curious. He understands that desire and wishes he knew what Yuri has gone through to make him the way he is. 

He would offer a trade of secrets, but he’s afraid that he’ll let something slip, that perhaps his mask is not as opaque as he’d thought. Yuri’s the type of person to spot a weakness and understand it. Exploit it, even. 

“You tired or something?” Yuri asks him, breaking him out of his contemplations. Claude blinks and gives him a half-smile. 

“Just distracted,” he tells him, looks back at the board and analyses the set of the pieces across it. He misses the curl of a cheshire grin spread across Yuri’s lips.

“I can’t blame you,” Yuri says with a teasing lilt in his voice. “I am very charming and _ very _ beautiful. Nobles all over Fódlan would kill to have me so close to them late at night.”

Claude chokes, clears his throat, collects his wits about him. “I don’t doubt it. A handsome man like you must have a busy schedule of suitors wanting to play games like this with them every night.”

“They do want to play games,” Yuri comments lightly. “But no one, save for you, can give me a challenge.” 

“Personally, I find that very sexy of me,” Claude jokes. Yuri chuckles. The sound rumbles low in his throat. Claude glances up, is taken aback by the way the other man is leaning forward towards him over the board. He doesn’t remember when Yuri had taken off his jacket or unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the dip of his collarbone. Claude drags his eyes away from it. 

“I won’t argue with that,” Yuri says. His eyes flick around Claude’s face and there’s something dangerous and dark in his eyes. It sets a fire within Claude’s belly, deep down and burning hot. His throat feels dry. He licks his lips to wet them. Yuri’s eyes follow the movement. Claude’s heart flips inside of his chest, beats fast as if he’s in battle. As if he’s in the middle of a strategy. He’s drawn intrinsically closer to Yuri, but he’s afraid of this desire for intimacy for --for --he’s not sure. Something must show in his eyes, some kind of indecision or confusion because Yuri smiles wryly, as if he’s sharing an inside joke with himself and he sits back, lounges, leans on his arm as he waits for Claude to make the next move in the game.

Claude looks back down at the board and moves his pieces almost thoughtlessly. He’s still distracted by the earlier display. He can barely keep his eyes from fixating on Yuri’s neck, the shadows on his chest. Yuri is attractive, Claude’s always known that. But it hits him now that  _ he’s _ attracted  _ to _ Yuri. It’s no longer a fact he can say, but a feeling deep within him. Something that yearns for Yuri’s hands on his waist, to know the feeling of Yuri’s lips on his. His tongue in his mouth. 

“It’s pretty late,” Yuri comments. The dangerous heat is out of his voice. “We should stop after this game.”

Claude nods, relieved at the out he’s being handed. He’s not ready to acknowledge these feelings in any real way. He has goals, dreams. He can’t be distracted. Claude makes one more move, focuses back on the game. He realizes that Yuri can easily trounce him from that one moment of distraction. He uncrosses his legs with a sigh and spreads them, leaning over the board. He looks up when Yuri doesn’t immediately make a move. He sees the other man staring at him. There’s a second where their eyes meet, that hot feeling rushing between them, tense and thick with meaning, before Yuri takes a breath through his nose and ends the game.

They pack up the pieces, avoiding one another’s hands, and do not speak. Yuri walks Claude to the exit.

“Goodnight, Claude,” he says with a smile. Claude gives him one back, but he knows it’s weak from the way it feels on his lips.

“Night, Yuri.”

Yuri doesn’t take his eyes off him and Claude finds it hard to move. He feels connected to Yuri, almost like he’s tethered. He feels nonsensically like where he goes Yuri will follow. He doesn’t want to leave him yet. He starts to take a step away, as if to turn around, when Yuri’s arm lifts, touches his shoulder close to his neck. The heat from his palm seeps into his skin as Yuri dusts something off. Claude’s heart stutters in his chest and he turns back to him. 

Yuri clears his throat. “Er, there was a cobweb. Grime doesn’t fit your noble image.”

“I don’t mind a bit of dirt,” Claude says mindlessly. His voice comes out deeper than he’s ever heard it before and it rises from his chest on a hot breath. He turns towards Yuri again. He doesn’t want to leave him yet. He can’t bring himself to. Claude is not a slave to his own whims and desires, he’s a goal-oriented person. He’ll do anything for his dream. Caring for people --wanting people --that’s not conducive to his desires for a peaceful world, but with Yuri’s eyes locked on his, with his chest warm and full of some kind of feeling, Claude wonders just for a second if he can put his dreams on hold.

It scares him, makes his heart beat faster. His throat feels dry. He can’t say he hates the feeling.

Yuri’s hand overs over Claude’s shoulder as he stares at Claude’s face, reading something in his expression. His mouth quirks up to the side and the heat from the library returns to his eyes. He lets his hand fall heavily back onto Claude’s shoulder, his thumb rubs against Claude’s collarbone through the material of his jacket. Claude gulps, inadvertently leans closer into Yuri’s space. 

“Yuri,” he says quietly, the word ripped his throat, made from the boiling heat inside of him. Yuri tilts his head to the side.

“Tell me what you want,” he says. “I don’t want to get this wrong.”

Any question of what feelings were stirring between the two of them fled from Claude’s mind as he realized that  _ ah, yes _ , he wants Yuri. And, somehow, Yuri wants him. The feeling of being wanted --it’s foreign. Claude has always been an outsider, in Almyra and in Fódlan. It’s somewhat ironic that the first person he’s wanted --who wants him back --is an outsider as well, exiled to live underground. 

“You  _ know _ ,” Claude says. The words  _ I want you _ comes with such a vulnerability, it scares him. Can he trust Yuri with this truth about himself? Yuri clicks his tongue.

“I need to hear you say it,” at Claude’s hesitation. “If you can’t vocalize it, then we shouldn’t --” 

“What I want,” Claude says. He wants so much. He stares into Yuri’s face, his eyes trace over the shape of Yuri’s lips. “I want you to kiss me, Yuri.”

Yuri chuckles, ducking his head towards Claude’s, tilted. He breathes out, right before their lips touch, “As much as you want.”

Yuri kisses him softly, tenderly, as if he knows that Claude can break. He must know, they’re not too different, after all. Claude breathes in quickly through his nose and tilts his head as he responds. He’s not really sure what to do, but he feels as if he needs to be closer to Yuri. He leans forward, his right hand travelling up to rest against Yuri’s neck. Yuri’s hand goes to his cheek, tilts head head more, and their lips slot together as if they were made for each other. 

Yuri pulls back from him and Claude chases his lips. Yuri puts his free hand on Claude’s, wraps their fingers together. 

“You’re shaking,” he says. Claude tenses, withdraws the hand that has been quaking in its place on the back of Yuri’s neck. Yuri squeezes their interlocked fingers.”You okay?”

Claude averts his eyes, cheeks flushed. He’s embarrassed. “As hard as it may be to believe, people weren’t throwing themselves at me growing up. I’ve never done this before.”

Yuri slides his hand from Claude’s cheek to his chin, gently brings Claude’s face up to look at him. “Their loss is my gain.”

Claude snorts lightly through his nose. “Well, if I didn’t think I was a catch before --those words coming from a beautiful man such as yourself…” 

“We don’t have to go any farther tonight,” Yuri says. “If you don’t feel ready. You don’t have to rush.”

“I want to,” Claude says. “I do.”

Yuri smirks. “Well, I’m not going to deflower you on the disgusting cobble stones, where the Abysskeeper could come by at any second.”

Claude’s face heats up at the idea of, well, having sex. He tries to stay suave. “We can go up to my room. It’s more private than the Men’s Quarters.”

“I’m sure it is,” Yuri says. He squeezes Claude’s fingers again. Claude squeezes back this time.

“Let’s go,” Claude takes a breath as he steps backwards, Yuri coming with him. The two leave the Abyss, step out into the cool night air. It hits against Claude’s flushed cheeks, brings him back to reality as the heady mess of emotions he was feeling begin to fade.  _ I’m going to have sex with Yuri _ , he realizes, feeling a mixture of joy, anticipation, and the fear of the unknown. He glances over at Yuri, his eyes trail down Yuri’s neck, observing the way the moonlight reflects off of his hair. He feels his heart clench. Thump.  _ I’m going to have sex with Yuri. _

The walk back to his room had never felt so far. The hallway on the second floor is lit with low lamplight and the darkness looms in front of him as they climb up the stairs. His anticipation builds with every step, with every brush of Yuri’s shoulder against his, with every twitch of their fingers, intertwined.

Claude guides them to a stop outside of his door. His heart is beating erratically and he’s scared that his palms are sweaty, though Yuri hasn’t dropped his hand and is staring at him with a kind expression, one that Claude never would’ve thought could be aimed towards someone like  _ him _ . 

“This is me,” he says. His free hand finds the doorknob and turns it, pushing onwards. He lights one of his candles to stave off the darkness, but it’s still dim. Everything with Yuri seems to thrive in the dark --quiet nights of whispers shared over board games in an ancient library to the crime he runs with his gang. 

Yuri steps in with him, surveys the mess of books, papers, and things. He sees a box in the corner, open and filled with herbs. He walks over to it, releasing Claude’s hand slowly. “Poisons?” he asks, as he observes the herbs. He picks up a sprig of larkspur, examines the blue flowers on it that have dried with time. “This must’ve been hard to get. I know it grows on the Almyran side of Fódlan’s Throat.”

Claude knows a question when he hears one. He looks down at it, the poisonous flower held between them. He wonders if one day he can trust Yuri with the truth --the full truth. Tonight, he knows, is not the night for that though. He can only handle so much vulnerability. He gives Yuri a practiced smile. “I have to keep  _ some _ of my secrets.”

Yuri chuckles, puts the plant down on top of the rest of his larkspur and takes both of Claude’s hands in his. His eyes are dark and defined. Claude leans forwards and kisses him softly, the way he was kissed back in the Abyss. Yuri responds, he moves his head to slot their lips together better. Yuri wraps an arm around Claude’s waist and draws him closer. Their chests touch and it’s almost too much. 

Claude pulls away to take a breath and Yuri takes the opportunity to kiss lightly across his jaw to the junction of his ear and neck. Claude gasps as Yuri takes his earring between his teeth and pulls it gently before he presses a gentle kiss to the lobe. His breath is hot against Claude’s ear. Claude finds his hands clutched to the front of Yuri’s shirt, bunched in the fabric. They’re so close to each other --closer than Claude has ever been to another person. Claude tilts his head to the side, baring his neck for Yuri to explore. 

Yuri nips and sucks gently down the slope of Claude’s neck, the sensation drawing sighs from his mouth. Yuri stops, comes back to Claude’s mouth and gives him a deep, searching kiss. Claude feels like putty in his hands.

“Can I…?” Yuri asks, one of his hands on the clasps of Claude’s jacket. Claude starts to nod, accidentally nudges Yuri’s nose with his. Yuri chuckles at Claude’s apology and continues to unbutton his jacket. He pushes it down Claude’s shoulders, the fabric falls to the floor in a heap over some books. Claude kisses Yuri again, squeezing the bunched fabric of Yuri’s shirt between his fingers. Yuri’s free hand searches down Claude’s chest. 

Without the jacket, he feels the heat of Yuri’s fingertips through the light fabric of his short tunic like fire, burning a path down until he finds the hem. He puts his hand underneath Claude’s shirt. The muscles of Claude’s abs jump under Yuri’s gentle, scathing touch.Yuri chuckles into Claude’s neck in a low rumble that sends jolts of heat down Claude’s spine.

Yuri pulls back from Claude, taking Claude’s hands off of his shirt. He unbuttons it, shrugs it off and onto the floor. Claude watches the rise and falls of his chest, the lean muscle and pectorals. He’s bonier than Claude, thinner, too. 

“You can touch if you want,” Yuri tells him, he moves around Claude and sprawls out on Claude’s bed. He shoves some of Claude’s books off of the mattress where they clatter loudly on the stone floor. He leans his back against the wall and spreads his legs to get comfortable. Claude looks at him, unsure of what to do.  _ Does he join him on the bed? Kissing while sitting side by side doesn’t seem comfortable _ \-- 

_ Don’t think, _ he tells himself,  _ act _ . He moves forward and settles onto the bed, straddling Yuri’s lap. Yuri’s hands come to rest on his hips, a smile plays on his lips. Claude rests his hands on Yuri’s shoulders. 

“Is this okay?” he asks, still unsure. Yuri smiles a bit wider. 

“You’re perfect,” he tells him, leans up and presses a kiss to the hollow of Claude’s throat. Claude gasps. He leans into Yuri, follows Yuri’s lead when he pulls Claude’s tunic over his head, throwing it to the floor. Yuri traces Claude’s pecs and arms, gently feeling the muscles. Claude breathes heavier at the sensation. Being touched like this -- _ intimate _ . Claude brings his hands to cup Yuri’s jaw and leans down to kiss him, feeling more comfortable with how their lips slot together. Yuri shifts beneath him, gasps as Claude sits on his lap. He’s hard. 

Claude likes that sound. After having gasps and moans teased from him, he’s glad to get a reaction out of Yuri. He shifts his hips, dragging his ass along the hard outline of his dick. Yuri grinds his hips up against him, Claude shifts with him, opens his mouth to swallow Yuri’s moan. Claude sucks on Yuri’s bottom lip and he moans again. Claude’s cock is so hard it hurts. He shifts again, trying to find relief. 

“Do you want me to--?” Yuri gets out, his hand hovers over the front of Claude’s pants. 

“Fuck, yeah,” Claude breathes out. Yuri palms over Claude’s cock through his pants, the fabric drags against the head and pulls a deep moan out of him. “ _ Fuck _ .”

He pants as Yuri continues to fondle him through his pants, his breath mingling with Yuri’s. Every time he shifts into Yuri’s hand, he feels Yuri’s dick against the crack of his ass and he wonders -- _ wants _ \--to know what it would feel like inside him.  _ Maybe another time _ , he thinks, a bit scared of going that far. 

“Here, lay down,” Yuri tells him, looking him in the eyes as he places another kiss on Claude’s lips. “I want to take care of you. Make you feel good.”

“I do feel good,” Claude says, but he does as Yuri says. He lays down on his back, his head resting on his pillows. Yuri starts to untie his pants before pulling them down. Claude sees his dick straining against the thin fabric of his underclothes. 

Yuri laughs, a small, joyous thing. “Well, I want to make you feel  _ better _ .” 

“Okay,” Claude says dubiously. He’s not sure how much better he can feel -- “ _ Heeeeeee _ !” He gasps as he feels the hot wetness of Yuri’s mouth envelop the head of his cock. He looks down, mesmerized by the sight of Yuri’s glossed lips swallowing him down. He thrusts up, feels Yuri grab his hip and press him down into the bed. Yuri swallows him down, to the base of his cock before he sucks gently, his cheeks hollowing out. Claude gasps out a deep moan, his hand flies to his mouth.  _ I’ve never made that sound before _ . 

Yuri bobs his head up and down Claude’s cock, his hand reaches under to fondle his balls. Heat builds up within him, overwhelmingly, his toes curl in his socks, his eyes roll back in his head.  _ Fuck,  _ he thinks. “I’m gonna --!” 

He whites out as he comes, his back arching off the bed and collapsing back down from the sheer ecstasy of it. He breathes heavily, his mind reeling. He glances down to see Yuri swallow. There’s a spot of jizz on the corner of his mouth, dripping down his chin. Claude reaches out a hand for him. “Here, you--” He thumbs it off, wiping his thumb on his sheets. Yuri lays down next to him, his head resting on his hand as he surveys the wreckage. Claude is weightless, but he’s never been heavier. He turns his head, eyes half-lidded, to look into Yuri’s face. 

“Can I kiss you?” Claude asks, feeling a bit stupid for doing so after Yuri had sucked his cock. Yuri raises an eyebrow. His face is always so expressive. 

“Are you sure? I just had your dick in my mouth.” 

Claude gives him a grin, sits up a bit. “I always want to kiss you.” Yuri gasps as their lips touch before he responds eagerly, allowing Claude to dominate him, push him into the covers as he moves on top. Claude is thoroughly spent, but he feels the stiffness of Yuri’s cock press into his stomach. He can’t  _ not _ return the favor. 

He unclasps Yuri’s pants and Yuri helpfully raises his hips so that they can be shimmied off, joining the piles of clothes on the floor. Yuri’s dick is about the same length as Claude’s, but it’s thinner and pink. He places his hand around the shaft, tries to find the right grip. 

“Sorry, I haven’t done it from this… angle.” 

“That’s fine,” Yuri says. “Here, let’s --” he gets on his knees and moves in front of Claude. Claude scoots back on the bed, his back hitting the headboard. He spreads his legs, lets Yuri settle himself between them, back to chest. He gets his hand around Yuri’s cock again, feels confident from the familiar angle. He licks his palm to wet it and then wraps it around Yuri’s cock, applies a bit of pressure around the shaft just to hear Yuri gasp. He plays with the foreskin and the head, delights in the way Yuri pants against him. Yuri’s head turns, his pants stifled in the sweaty skin of Claude’s neck. 

“Fuck,” Yuri moans as Claude gently runs his nails over the head of his cock. “Faster, fuck.  _ Faster _ .” 

Claude begins to jack him off in earnest, the only sounds in the room are the sound of skin on skin, Yuri’s pants and moans, the slide of the sheets against their bodies. Yuri arches into his hand, his hips thrusting in time with Claude’s motions. 

“Claude,” Yuri moans. The sound of his name on Yuri’s lips stirs arousal in Claude’s stomach. “I, I’m close.” 

“Come for me, Yuri,” Claude whispers hotly into Yuri’s ear, he bites the lobe gently. 

“ _ Claude _ ,” Yuri keens as he comes, Claude continues to stroke him through his orgasm. He slouches back against Claude, presses a kiss to Claude’s throat. Claude wipes the cum from his hand on the sheets, unbothered by the mess. He takes the yellow throw blanket he has and uses it to wipe off Yuri’s stomach. “Thanks,” Yuri says, mouthing the words against Claude’s naked skin. Claude shuffles the covers over them and scoots down in bed. Yuri rolls off of him. 

Claude sees something in Yuri’s eyes, is called to say, “Stay.” Yuri glances up at him, then to the door. He gives Claude a smile.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” Claude says, and because he knows Yuri needs the affirmation and because he knows he can give it, he says, gently. “Stay with me, Yuri.” 

Yuri’s shoulders give way to the tension that was resting in them, he slouches over Claude, his hair around his face like a curtain. He places another kiss to Claude’s lips and the one to his nose before he rolls off and curls into Claude’s side. 

Claude turns onto his side as well, wraps an arm around the dip of Yuri’s waist to pull him closer, presses a chaste kiss to his temple, and closes his eyes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE come scream at me about yuriclaude, i would die for these two. my tumblr is @brokuroo


End file.
